Revolutionary Ronins!
by Starenity
Summary: The ronins end up in Revolutionary Girl Utena's world....R/R plz.


All Ronins sit down and watch one of their fav. shows: Revolutionary Girl Utena!  
  
Ami:Oh yeah Utena kicks ass!  
Rowen:Finally Utena on..  
Star:I haven't seen this in a long ass time..  
Toki:Utena the coolest, I wish I could be her..  
  
All Ronins fall in the show becoming the characters in the story; landing on top of poor Star  
  
Ami:ow..  
Toki:well this is different...  
Rowen:Toki somehow I know this is all your fault..  
Star:GET THE HELL OFF ME!!  
  
  
SCRIPT (episode 1 + bonus; version)  
  
  
OP; Heroically, with bravery  
OP; I'll go on with my life,  
OP; just a long, long time.  
OP; But if the two of us should get split up  
OP; by whatever means,  
OP; let go of me,  
OP; Take my revolution.  
Title: Toki - La Fillette Revolutionnaire  
OP; In the sunny garden, we held each other's hands,  
OP; drew close together and soothed each other with the  
words,  
OP; "Neither of us will ever fall in love again."  
OP; Everytime  
OP; Into this photograph of us  
OP; smiling cheek to cheek,  
OP; I took a bit of loneliness,  
OP; and crammed it inside.  
OP; Revolution!  
OP; Even in my dreams, even through my tears,  
OP; even though I'm being hurt,  
OP; reality is approaching now, frantically.  
OP; What I want now is to find out  
OP; just where I belong,  
OP; and my self-worth, up through today.  
OP; Heroically, I'll throw away  
OP; my clothes 'til I'm nude,  
OP; like the roses dancing all around me, whirling free.  
OP; But if the two of us should get split up  
OP; by whatever means,  
OP; I swear to you, I will change the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
voice: Once upon a time...  
voice: ...there was a princess grieving over the deaths of  
her mother and father.  
voice: Before this princess appeared a prince traveling  
upon a white horse.  
voice: His appearance gallant, and his smile gentle, the  
prince enveloped the princess  
voice: in the scent of roses, and wiped away her tears.  
voice; "Little one bearing up alone under grief,  
voice; :please lose not thy strength and nobility when thou  
growest up."  
voice: "As a token of this day, please retain this."  
voice; "Pray, shall we meet once more?"  
voice; "This ring should guide thee to me."  
voice; Was the ring from the prince meant as an engagement  
ring?  
voice; That part was good,  
voice; but because of the strength of her admiration for  
the prince,  
voice; the princess made up her mind to become a prince  
herself!  
voice; But is that really good for her?  
  
Title; The Rose Bride  
Ami; It's late...  
Ami; Man, how much longer should I have to wait?  
Ami; I'm not going to be late the beginning of the new  
term.  
Girl; Ami!  
Girl; What are you doing over there?  
Ami; Waiting to see my boyfriend!  
Girl; Boyfriend?  
Girl; Ha ha.. guessed you got dumped, then.  
Girl; Your "boyfriend" left the dorm earlier this  
morning.  
Ami; Why, you... how could you?!  
Title; Ohtori Academy Junior and Senior High School  
Woman; Tenjou Toki-san.  
Woman; Do you plan to keep on wearing those strange  
clothes this semester?  
Toki; Strange?  
Woman; Strange.  
Toki; All the boys are dressed like I am.  
Woman; You are a girl!  
Woman; So why do you keep on wearing a boy's uniform?  
Toki; There's no rule here that says a girl can't wear a  
boy's uniform.  
Toki; No problem then!  
Toki; So, in that case...  
Woman; You little... You're going to keep evading me this  
semester, too, aren't you...  
Crowd; Go, Toki-sama!!  
Boy; Sheesh, skunked again...  
Girl; Oh, Toki-sama, use my towel, too!  
Toki; Sure, sure, wait your turn.  
Boy; Say, Tenjou, if you'd just join our basketball  
team,  
Boy; the local playoffs would be a sure thing!  
Toki; Now look! I'm a girl, you know.  
Toki; I don't like playing basketball with a bunch of  
stinking, sweaty boys.  
Boy; Why not? You're mighty boyish yourself, Tenjou.  
Toki; Don't say such rude things.  
Boy; Well then, why do you wear that boy's uniform?  
Toki; That's "prince."  
Boy; Huh?  
Toki; Instead of a princess to be protected,  
Toki; I want to become a dashing prince.  
Boy; What's that mean?  
Toki; That smell...  
Toki; It's the smell of roses.  
Toki; How long have I felt nostalgic over the scent of  
roses?  
Toki; What's going on over there?  
Toki; A lovers' quarrel?  
Toki; At least do that someplace where no one else can  
see you.  
Toki; Hey, hey...that's going a bit too far.  
Toki; Whew...  
Ami; Toki!  
Tok;i Ami.. you're heavy...  
Ami; This is your punishment for leaving me behind this  
morning. Now say you're sorry!  
Toki; Okay, okay...  
Ami; Oh, Rowen-sama!  
Toki; Rowen?  
Ami; You don't know who Rowen-sama is?  
Toki; Oh, is he famous?  
Toki; I know who the guy in front of him is.  
Toki; That's got to be Kiryuu Sage, the Student Council  
President, right?  
Ami; Yep! And the other guy is the Vice-president,  
Rowen Kyouichi-sama.  
Toki; What about her?  
Ami; Ahh... that's Himemiya Anthy.  
Toki; Himemiya... Anthy...  
Ami; All she does is take care of the roses, though no  
one's asked her to. She's so weird.  
Ami; She'll be in our class from now on.  
Toki; So, is Rowen going out with that Himemiya girl?  
Ami; Not even! Tough old Rowen-sama could never have  
any feelings for a girl like her.  
Ami; The only reason they're together is because they're  
both part of the Student Council.  
Toki; Ami...he's sort of your type, isn't he?  
Ami; Oh, I hate it when you get jealous! Don't you  
worry, I belong only to you.  
Ami; After all, you're much, much cooler than any boy!  
Rowen This is a sudden meeting, fellow Councilors...  
Sai; Rowen-san, we are the chosen members of the Rose  
Signet.  
Star; Don't forget that our one and only rule is to  
uphold the Code.  
Sage; Rowen, we have a problem with the way you've been  
treating the Bride recently.  
Rowen; Oh, is that so?  
Sage; Certainly, she is engaged to you currently.  
Sage; However, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you  
please to her.  
Sai; "Whatever he pleases?"  
Star; "Whatever he pleases," you say?  
Sage; Quit abusing the Bride, Rowen.  
Sage; The existence of our Student Council is the behest  
of the Ends of the World.  
Sage; Should they know of this matter, the Ends of the  
World will be displeased.  
Rowen; Stay out of this.  
Rowen; Presently, the Bride and I are deeply in love.  
Rowen; I don't want to hear complaints from the likes of  
you.  
Sai; "Deeply in love?"  
Anthy; Right now, I am Rowen-sama's Bride.  
Anthy; I will do everything he wishes.  
Rowen; Well, that's how it is between us.  
Rowen; If you're so concerned with the Code,  
Rowen; then win back the Bride in a duel in accordance  
with the Code, Councilors.  
Sage; Don't forget that the next duel will be soon upon-  
Rowen; I'm already looking forward to whoever it is that  
will challenge me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami; Ooh, that's so pretty... that rose pattern.  
Ami; Say, that's our school emblem, isn't it?  
Toki; Sure looks like it.  
Ami; Who'd you get it from?  
Toki; A prince on a white horse.  
Toki; "This ring should guide thee to me."  
Ami; What's that about?  
Toki; I think someone said that to me when he gave me the  
ring,  
Toki; but I was real little then, so I don't remember too  
well.  
Ami; I know what you mean.  
Ami; When I was a little girl, my mama said to me,  
Ami; "You're the princess of the Onion Kingdom!"  
Ami; and I actually believed her.  
Toki; So your head's always been shaped like that, huh?  
Ami; I wonder what that's about...  
crowd; Now what's this?  
Toki; What's going on here?  
boy; Someone's love letter got posted here.  
Toki; Love letter?  
boy; hmmm, let's see... "so then I was dancing with you  
in my dreams, Rowen-san."  
boy; "You were smiling so gently. You must think I'm  
such an idiot."  
boy; Heh! I'll say!  
Toki; You guys are the idiots!  
Toki; This is such a tasteless thing to do.  
boy; Hey, if it's up there, anybody would read it.  
Toki; Nice guys wouldn't read this-  
Toki; Ami...  
Toki; Ami!  
Toki; YOU sent that letter to Rowen?  
Toki; That Rowen jerk is not getting away with this...  
Rowen; How should I know?  
Rowen; Someone probably picked the letter out of the trash  
and posted it on their own.  
Toki; Why did you throw it away in such a public place?  
Rowen; What I do with my letters is my own business.  
Rowen; But, now that I think of it,  
Rowen; if that sort of stupid, no, silly letter has amused  
anyone, then all the better.  
Rowen; Was that all you wanted to talk about?  
Toki; No.  
Toki; You're the captain of the Kendo Club, right?  
Toki; You've got a duel with me today after school!  
Rowen; What do you...  
Rowen; So that's it.  
Rowen; You're the next challenger.  
Toki; What do you mean by that?  
Rowen; All right, then.  
Rowen; I'll meet you after classes at the Duel Arena in  
the forest at the rear of the school.  
Toki; Forest? The one that's off-limits?  
A-ko; I wonder, I wonder... do you know what I wonder?  
B-ko; I hear there's going to be another duel out back in  
the forest today!  
A-ko; Oh, brave warrior, you're going to fight for your  
friend, meddlesome brave warrior!  
B-ko; But beware, brave warrior...  
A-ko; They fight by a Code, there in the forest.  
B-ko; Do you know that, I wonder?  
A-ko; I wonder, I wonder...  
both; Do you know what I wonder?  
Toki; What the... Now how am I supposed to get into this  
place, anyway?  
Toki; And of course, it's locked.  
Toki; Hey! That's cold!  
Toki; What kind of gate is this?  
Toki; Well, whatever. I'm going in!  
ZUM; The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
ZUM; The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
ZUM; Birth records  
ZUM; Baptismal records  
ZUM; Death records  
ZUM; A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
ZUM; A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
ZUM; Day and night reversing  
ZUM; A time-gilded Lost Paradise  
ZUM; Darkness over Sodom  
ZUM; Darkness ever glowing  
ZUM; Darkness over yonder  
ZUM; Darkness never ending  
ZUM; The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
ZUM; The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness,  
Apocalypse  
ZUM; mokushi kushimo shimoku kumoshi moshiku shikumo  
ZUM; mokushi kushimo shimoku kumoshi moshiku shikumo  
Toki; A castle in midair? How?  
Rowen; So, this is your first time to see the castle, eh?  
Toki; What is it? I sure couldn't see it from outside the  
forest.  
Rowen; It's a mirage, of sorts.  
Rowen; You can think of it as magic, if you like.  
Toki; A mirage?  
Rowen; What surprises me is someone outside the Student  
Council possessing a Rose Signet.  
Toki; Rose Signet?  
Rowen; I mean this.  
Toki; That ring...  
Rowen; Anthy!  
Rowen; Prepare us for battle!  
Toki; Himemiya... Anthy...  
Toki; Himemiya, what are YOU doing here?  
Rowen; Naturally, the Bride ought to be in attendance.  
Toki; Bride?  
Toki; That smell...  
Toki; It's the same, the same as my prince's roses.  
Anthy; The person whose rose gets scattered loses the  
duel.  
Toki; Huh?  
Anthy; Good luck to you.  
Toki; What was that for?  
Rowen; Don't toy with me, Anthy!  
Rowen; You're the Rose Bride, in other words, MY flower.  
Rowen; How dare you wish anyone else good luck?  
Anthy; I'm sorry, Rowen-sama.  
Toki; Stupid! He does all this, and you still submit to  
him?  
Anthy; Rowen-sama is the current duel champion, so he  
can do with me as he likes.  
Toki; What does that mean?  
Toki; Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend?  
Rowen; So, let us begin.  
Toki; I'm not sure what's going on here, but it doesn't  
matter, as long as I beat him, right?  
Anthy; O roses of the noble castle,  
Toki; What? More magic?  
Anthy; O Power of Dios that slumbers within me,  
Anthy; Harken unto thy master and reveal to us...  
Rowen; ...the power to revolutionize the world!  
WWWW; When Where Who Which  
WWWW; When Where Who Which  
Rowen; You're pretty good... for a girl.  
Rowen; So you want to be the prince who saves the helpless  
princess?  
WWWW; Flow of blood from the cage of my memory,  
Rowen; Unfortunately...  
WWWW; In the cradle of a thousand years of bliss.  
Toki; Oh, no!  
WWWW; And I, an actor cast eternally  
Toki; That magical sword... is real?  
Rowen; I'm surprised at you.  
Rowen; Really now, challenging the Sword of Dios with a  
simple bamboo practice sword?  
WWWW; as the Sphinx in the desert winter.  
Toki; Sword of Dios?  
Rowen; You don't know about the Sword of Dios? Who ARE  
you?  
Rowen; You ARE an intriguing creature.  
Toki; Hey, this fight ain't over yet!  
WWWW; Now you know the sadness  
Rowen; If you so desire, I'll gladly stain that rose with  
your blood, with but a single strike.  
Rowen; Go ahead then, risk your life and face me... if you  
have the courage!  
WWWW; of the stillborn flesh.  
Rowen; You, a prince on a white horse, out to save a  
princess?  
WWWW; And I, a holy actor, cast eternally  
voice; "Little one bearing up alone under grief,  
WWWW; as a dark shining Margineaux, cast into Hell.  
voice; please lose not thy strength and nobility when thou  
growest up."  
WWWW; Glow!  
Rowen; What?  
WWWW; Burn!  
WWWW; Cool down,  
WWWW; and sing!  
Rowen Stupid bitch!  
WWWW; Born in this world,  
WWWW; born in an instant,  
WWWW; born all over again.  
Rowen; It can't be...  
Rowen; I've... lost?  
Rowen; Anthy...  
Anthy; Take it easy, Rowen... sempai.  
Sage; This is an unexpected turn of events.  
Sage; And she's in junior high school?  
Sage; All right, baby.  
Sage; You've set my heart on fire.  
Toki; Ahh.. That was really weird, whatever happened back  
there.  
Toki; What was all that, anyway?  
Toki; Oh well, better just forget about it!  
Toki; Huh? You...  
Anthy; I've been waiting for you, Toki-sama.  
Anthy; I am the Rose Bride, and from today on, I am your  
flower.  
  
  
  
  
  
ED; Missing truth and forever  
ED; Kissing love and true your heart  
ED; Embrace me with your true arms  
ED; The key to open up tomorrow is reality  
ED; I want to keep on destroying lies.  
ED; Even if we keep on talking,  
ED; you still won't ever see.  
ED; Excuses really suit adults  
ED; who hang on to old stories.  
ED; Because unchosen angels  
ED; have no need for wings.  
ED; Missing truth and forever,  
ED; Kissing love and true your heart,  
ED; I will like tomorrow's new me.  
ED; At least I believe so; I want to believe it,  
ED; so I want to keep lies hating me.  
  
  
  
Title; Preview of Next Episode  
Toki; What, a rematch at the Duel Arena after school  
tomorrow?  
Toki; Can I really be expelled for not following the  
rules of the Student Council?  
Anthy; Is that okay, Toki-sama?  
Anthy; I thought you weren't going to accept any more  
duels.  
Toki; I'll just lose on purpose.  
Toki; After that, no problem, right?  
Anthy; Well, whatever you like...  
Toki; Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Toki: For Whom the  
Rose Smiles  
Anthy; The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Please tell me what you think, i read and review every fic i read!  
  
Star-chan* :) 


End file.
